habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Rogue Guide
Overview This article is not part of Main Wiki. It is one player's opinion about the Rogue class and might not match your own playing style. The information listed below may be outdated. For official information about this class, refer to the official Rogue page. The Rogue is the most effective class if you play Habitica to buy and collect items, pets and treats, rather than fight bosses. The Rogue is: *Somewhat complicated to understand and play, but ultimately the easiest character to stay alive with *Useful in assisting on Collection Quests, but weak in boss fights *Great at racking up gold and items Stats Although the Rogue's skills are based on Perception and Strength, Intelligence is currently the only stat that isn't affected by diminishing returns. Therefore, it makes sense to allocate all your stat points to Intelligence. Ultimately this will mean: 1) faster leveling up and 2) more mana to cast skills and therefore more total gold, experience, and items. Equipment Although Intelligence is the Rogue's most important stat, they benefit noticeably from Strength and Perception as well. As such, the ideal items for the Rogue are the 4 legendary items: *Nameless Helm *Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar *Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon *Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic While you accumulate these items, there are a few good stand-ins. For weapons, Hook Swords (and the Warrior's Golden Sword if you have it) are good placeholders. Umbral Armor is quite good (providing 27 Perception), and shouldn't be replaced until getting Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic after level 60. You should have Nameless Helm not long after hitting level 15 if your party completes the Attack of the Mundane questline, so placeholders on headgear are unimportant. Skills Backstab This is your bread and butter. Because Backstab has a 30% chance of a Critical Hit, it tends to give almost as much as gold as Pickpocket, while also providing experience (albeit for 50% more mana). Unless you need gold urgently, it's usually best to use Backstab over Pickpocket, therefore improving all your stats more quickly and accessing better items. Backstab is based on Strength and the value of the task you're using it on (how blue it is). Use Backstab only on your bluest task. To check which task is your bluest, you can view it in the task trends section on the Habitica User Display Tool , a third party web app. Pickpocket Pickpocket is similar to Backstab except that 1) it doesn't give EXP and 2) it's based on Perception rather than Strength. Really the only times it's worth using Pickpocket over Backstab are 1) when you've used Tools of the Trade several times and your Perception is extremely high (and you need gold), 2) you're in dire need of gold, or 3) when you're already at level 100. Tools of The Trade This skill is most useful when your party is participating in a Collection Quest. The skill stacks, so it's possible to boost the Perception of all players to 500 or even 1000. Unfortunately, Drop Chance has diminishing returns so boosting Perception to these levels doesn't confer much extra benefit. The best way to help your party in a Collection Quest is generally to use Tools of the Trade once per day, keeping everyone's Perception in the low triple digits for the duration of the quest. Once you reach a relatively high level, it often makes sense to stop using Backstab and Pickpocket entirely and simply use Tools of the Trade once or twice per day. If you have a lot of tasks, this will give you more overall gold than either Pickpocket or Backstab (you'll find extra gold on every task) and significantly more items, which can be used or sold for even more gold. This will also help your fellow party members. Stealth Occasionally useful for preserving long streaks on Dailies, but in almost all cases, you'll get more gold/experience and stay alive more easily by taking the damage and using Backstab 3 more times (you can buy a potion this way). Boss Fights For Collection Quests, use Tools of The Trade as mentioned above. For Boss fights, there really isn't any specific best strategy for Rogues. Keep using Backstab as often as possible, which will help you level up quickly (therefore healing you) and give you plenty of gold to buy potions if you need to. Category:The Mage's Tower